Nadie dijo que era fácil
by Another Crazy Writer
Summary: La vida nunca había sido fácil para Keith, y era en momentos como ese que esta misma se encargaba de recordárselo.


**Voltron: Legendary defender no es de mi propiedad, ya quisiera yo que lo fuera.**

 _Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía, redacción u Ooc._

* * *

La vida nunca había sido fácil para Keith. Desde muy temprana edad quedó solo, despojado de la protección y calor natural que emanan a través del cobijo del amor, el cual no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar.

Los momentos felices que compartió con sus seres queridos se desvanecieron rápidamente en el aire, tan efímeros como un parpadeo, sin llegar a otorgarle la oportunidad de apreciarlos, escurriéndose entre sus manos como si de agua se tratase, arrastrados por el viento sin consentimiento alguno de su parte. Quedaron arrancados de su memoria consiente, siendo sepultados en algún recóndito lugar dentro de los pasadizos secretos en su cabeza.

De esta manera fue como, en un intentó inconsciente de protección, cerró su corazón a todo aquel que se le acercase y se enfrascó en un mundo del cual era el único residente, al fin y al cabo, no podía salir herido si no formaba lazos con los demás.

Su temperamento se apagó, la llama que llevaba dentro y antes ardía con fervor se apaciguó después de aquellos sucesos, arrebatándole toda la luz que alguna vez emanó de él. Creó barreras para intentar mantener vivo lo último que prevalecía de su antigua esencia, de quien solía ser.

Sin embargo, desde que formó parte de los paladines de Voltron pudo volver a sentirse conectado con los demás, incluso llegando a considerarlos su familia. Era innegable que entre ellos existía un vínculo más profundo que el compañerismo o la amistad.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar aquel sentimiento de cercanía con otras personas, que casi olvidó por completo cómo se sentía pertenecer a un grupo, el ser amado.

Pero dicho lazo se vio comprometido en el momento en que descubrieron la verdad sobre quién era realmente. A pesar de que a la mayoría de los paladines y las personas que residían en la nave les resultaba indiferente, a la princesa alteana pareció afectarle en demasía dicha información, llevándola incluso a cuestionarse la legitimidad de las acciones de Keith hasta ese momento.

No se daría el lujo de confiar en un galra, no de nuevo.

Ahora debía soportar el ser odiado por aquello en lo que nunca pidió convertirse. Ver el mundo que trató de construir derrumbarse frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Llevaba la esencia del enemigo arraigada en sus venas, y por más que quisiera, no existía forma de deshacerse de ella. Pues formaba parte de su naturaleza, escondiéndose en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Mas no se arrepentía de encontrar la verdad, pues por más que ahora doliera el rechazo por parte de la princesa Allura. No podía culparla por hacerlo, después de todo dicha raza había acabado con aquello que amaba, a quienes quería y que, con certeza, no existían más.

Ahora poseía un indicio, un lugar donde comenzar, una pista de aquellos hechos que constituyen su pasado; mismos que ahora se encontraban sepultados en algún lugar, sumidos en la profundidad de su subconsciente.

Por el momento no había más remedio que soportar la ardiente mirada de Allura sobre él cada vez que llegaban a tener contacto. Aguantar los ojos llenos de repudio que le eran frecuentemente dedicados por la princesa, pues que podía hacer él sino comprender como se sentía.

Aunque de manera un tanto distinta, él también había experimentado la terrible sensación de desasosiego que provoca el encontrarse solo en el mundo. Creciendo por su cuenta desde la misteriosa desaparición de aquel al que solía llamar padre, quien constituía la única familia que alguna vez conoció.

En cierta forma le tenía envidia a la joven alteana, pues a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, ella poseía a alguien a quien llorarle. En cambio, él no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de conocer lo que era el calor de una familia, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

La vida nunca había sido sencilla para el joven piloto. Al menos no desde que quedó solo, valiéndose por su cuenta dentro de un mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Sin embargo, ahora que era parte de aquel equipo, a pesar de que en estos momentos se percibía más como alguien externo cuando Allura rondaba por los alrededores, al fin se sentía como si tuviese un lugar al cual volver a pesar de todo, un hogar. Por esa misma razón, aunque sufriera por el rechazo de la princesa, seguiría peleando para protegerlos a todos ellos, quienes antes de siquiera llegar a intuirlo se habían escabullido entre los muros que protegían sus emociones de intrusos; llevando consigo calor y felicidad a su apesadumbrado corazón.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Sinceramente no sé cómo fue que terminó en angst, si la idea original era la de hacer algo fluff que te hiciera querer vomitar mariposas. (En fin, ya que termino así no hay nada más que hacer)_

 _En lo personal me gustó la forma en la cual resultó este escrito que tenía encapsulado desde hace un buen rato, incluso antes de la publicación de mi primer fanfic de este fandom._

 _Para concluir solo queda resaltar los agradecimientos personales a zephyr870 por su hermoso e invaluable trabajo como beta y a slzr por su apoyo y palabras alentadoras que me ayudaron a ponerle punto final a este one-shot._

 _Hasta luego~_

 _Just Another Crazy Writer_


End file.
